Buster Baxter
Buster Baxter is a character in the Arthur books and TV episodes. He is eight years old and in the third grade. He is Arthur's best friend. Buster first appeared in the 1979 book Arthur's Eyes. Buster's favourite books: Company's Coming by Arthur Yorinks UFO Diary by Satoshi Kitamura Min-Yo and the Moon Dragon by Elizabeth Hillman June 29, 1999 by David Wiesner. Profile *'Name:' Buster *'Gender:' Male *'Birthday: '''April 15 *'Age:' 15 * '''Religion: '''Unknown, likely Atheist * '''Parents:' Bo Baxter (father), Bitzi Baxter (mother) * Other Family: 'Stu (uncle) His grandmother. *'Also known as: 'Buster Jam, Buster Read, Bustmantha Baxter, Bustmantha *'Likes: Eating, Cupcakes, Outer Space, Comics, Aliens, Hanging out with Arthur, Dinosaurs, Bionic Bunny, ''Collecting old food, Jokes, Jenna *'Hates:' Homework, Poor Grades, Diet Soda, Having Bad Dreams At Night, being grounded, being girly, girly things. Personality Buster is easygoing, fun-loving, and slightly odd. He has a strong interest in space aliens, and claims to have seen flying saucers over Elwood City. His easygoing personality often takes its toll on his performance at school: he sometimes has trouble finishing reports, math assignments, and the like. Generally, Buster has a somewhat short attention span. He doesn't have the patience for reading books, unless it's a book he really likes (such as the "Scare Your Pants Off" series). Buster also has a strong love for food, and will eat virtually anything, and thus one of the show's running gags features him pigging out wherever he goes. Some of his eating habits are rather unhealthy, though, with him consuming food while following the "5-second rule" or ingesting foods that are beyond expiration. He also has a personal food collection in his room from his various travels or simply because he is fascinated with what he eats on a particular day. His mom often has the job of throwing this food out when it goes really bad. However, he is surprisingly lean. Buster also is shown to have poor hygiene. He sometimes chooses not to wash his hands when he should, occasionally is very dirty, and doesn't maintain his hair well. In fact, during an outbreak of lice in the school, Buster was the only one unaffected because his hair was simply too dirty to support the vermin. Although Buster is generally a nice person, he has been shown to resort to stealing if he sees something he wants but can't have. However, after stealing an item, Buster will feel guilty about doing so and sometimes worry about being arrested for stealing. In the end Buster will usually return the item. Also if Buster gets angry about something he'll tend to stay angry about it for rather a long time and it is usulally the only thing he'll talk about until he can either forget the situation deal with the situation or speak to the person who caused the problem him if this is the case. Whenever something happens with no explanation at the time Buster will suggest the explanation is Aliens. The suggestion is usually put down by his friends yet Buster will continue to suggest Aliens whenever something unexplainable happens. Occasionally when something unexplainable happens, Arthur will suggest Aliens before Buster does. Buster then genuinely believes Arthur until he points out that the only reason he said it was because he knew Buster would've said it if he hadn't. Buster also has a strong liking for dinosaurs as shown in the picture with it being the focus of one episode. Buster can sometimes be influenced in a very big way. When Mr. Ratburn's class went on a field trip to some Amish people's home Buster became fascinated by their way of life for a short time. When it comes to tests exams or homework Buster is usually forgetful and just carries on with watching TV and hanging out with his mates only usually getting started on the work when it has to be handed in. If Buster is insulted or something he owns is insulted he will get quite angry about it and doesn't talk to the person much afterwards. However when he does although he is still generally still mad with them at first he will usually forgive them after an apology is given or why somebody did what they did. Forward for the Lakewood Elementary soccer team. Appearance Buster is an anthropomorphic white rabbit who wears a cyan polo shirt with a red collar, jeans, orange boxer shorts with a Saturn design (white briefs in the books), and red and white sneakers. In the books, he wears different-colored shirts. He also has buck-teeth that are visible when he opens his mouth (in the early books, his buck teeth were especially visible with his mouth closed, but the TV series and later books had his buck teeth only visible with his mouth open). His sleepwear includes a purple button-up pajama top with dark pink dinosaur designs, dark pink pajama bottoms, and aardvark slippers. His swimwear includes blue swimming trunks with periwinkle dots. In ''D.W. All Wet, his mom required him to wear a bathing cap to keep his ears covered, but in many later episodes, Buster no longer wears the bathing cap. On formal occasions Buster wears a navy-blue tuxedo jacket. He also sometimes wears a white shirt, red bow tie, matching trousers and brown shoes. In A Rabbit Who Could Be A Queen, He had a short flip wig with a green hair bow on his wig, and a green long sleeved polo shirt and a black skirt and green socks and black boots, Everyone calls him Bustmantha, who's a female version of Buster. When he first appeared in Arthur's Eyes in 1979, he had whiskers like a normal rabbit, but the whiskers were removed in Arthur's April Fool in 1983. Alternate apparel Buster Summer Clothes.png|Buster in his summer clothes Buster Pajamas.png|Buster in his dinosaur pajamas and aardvark slippers Buster Swimsuit.png|Buster in his teal swimsuit with periwinkle dots Detective.png|Buster in his detective clothes Buster's Tuxedo.png|Buster in his blue tuxedo 111.jpg|Buster in a hat and tie.|link=go here Past life When Buster was a baby, he was wearing a purple shirt, disposable diapers (colored gray instead of white to avoid mixing in with his white complexion), and red and white sneakers. When he was around two years old, he wore a dark bluish-green sweater and light bluish-green shorts and sneakers. Baby Buster.png|Buster as a baby Toddler Buster.png|Buster as a toddler Other Media In the Living Books computer games such as Arthur's Teacher Trouble and Arthur's Birthday, Buster's complexions ranged from white to cream-colored. In these two games, he was voiced by Robert Bell before the cartoon show replaced him with Daniel Brochu. Buster ATT Living Books.png|Buster in Arthur's Teacher Trouble Buster AB Living Books.png|Buster in Arthur's Birthday Family and home Buster is the only child of Bitzi and Bo Baxter. His parents are divorced; he lives with his mother in a condominium in central Elwood City. His mother is a worrywart who often fears for Buster's well-being throughout his daily life, but in later seasons she has learned to relax more. They are extremely close and are like best friends. Buster has gone on many travels with his dad, such as in the spin-off series Postcards from Buster. His father, besides in Postcards from Buster, has made appearances in a few episodes. He and Buster are also very close, and Buster thoroughly enjoys the few opportunities he has to see his dad. In recent seasons, Bitzi started dating Harry Mills, a fellow photographer and journalist at the Elwood City Times. After getting over his initial theory Harry was an alien, Buster became best friends with Harry, having shared the same interests in sports, aliens, etc. Buster was disappointed to learn that his mom broke up with Harry much later on in the show, but the three of them remain the best of friends. Friends Buster is friends with Arthur Read. He is also friends with the Brain, Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Binky Barnes, and a few others. Trivia *In some episodes of Season 2, Buster made cameos, since his character didn't officially return until Season 3. *Buster is the only child character with a laptop. It's a black laptop that Buster uses on his desk. He usually goes on websites and plays a first person shooter where you shoot UFOs. *Buster says he used to have a puppy, but his mom had to send the dog to a farm after causing a lot of trouble. *Since Buster like Bionic Bunny, they have the same ears with Buster's (divorced) parents. *Buster has Asthma revealed in Buster's Breathless.and a game on PBSkids.org *Buster exhibits many traits of ADHD which causes children to be inattentive and hyperactive, they also tend to avoid doing their schoolwork because of their attention issues. Spin-Off Postcards From Buster Category:Male Category:Literature Category:Rabbit Category:Kids Category:Arthur characters Category:White Category:1970s Characters Category:1979 Characters Debuts